SAKURA 18 vs 29
by Dev Severra
Summary: Sakura seorang wanita berusia 29 tahun. Sakura menuntut cerai dengan Sasuke, suaminya karena berselingkuh dengan wanita lain. Namun sebuah kecelakaan merenggut memori kehidupan Sakura selama 11 tahun lalu. Yang Sakura ingat, bahwa ia masih berusia 18 tahun, dan sangat membenci Sasuke. /"Bagaimana aku bisa menikah dengan pantat ayam itu?"
1. Chapter 1

Seorang wanita muda cantik bersurai softpink sebahu tengah mengemudikan mobil dengan kecepatan penuh menuju suatu tempat. Manik emerald-nya yang sembab sesekali melirik amplop berwarna coklat yang terletak di sampingnya dan bertuliskan **surat cerai**.

Pikirannya melayang dan mengingat kembali pertengkarannya dengan seorang wanita yang mengakui bahwa wanita itu mempunyai hubungan gelap dengan suaminya.

Saat pandangannya beralih kedepan, tiba-tiba sebuah motor melintas membuat wanita itu kaget dan secara refleks banting stir kearah kiri. Namun naas, sebuah mobil datang dari arah yang berlawanan, hingga...

 **BRAK**

..tabrakan pun tak dapat terhindarkan.

* * *

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KI** **SHIMOTO**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **WARNING!**

Cerita ini berasal dari salah satu drama korea yang diadaptasi dengan main chara NARUTO. **Sedikit** adanya perubahan cerita asli dengan fanfic ini. Yang tidak suka harap tinggalkan cerita ini.

But don't flame please.

.

 **AU/OOC/typo/dll**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **DONT LIKE DONT READ**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **"SAKURA 18 vs 29"**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **enjoy reading^^**

* * *

 **Flashback**

Sinar matahari menerobos masuk lewat celah gorden. Dua orang gadis tertidur diatas futon dengan lelapnya. Bahkan suara brisik jam alaram tak dapat membangunkan kedua gadis itu. Disaat seperti itu seorang wanita paruh baya menerobos masuk dengan wajah garang.

"SAKURAA! INOO! BANGUN!"

Dialah Haruno Mebuki, ibu dari kedua gadis tersebut. Teriakan Mebuki berhasil membangunkan mereka.

Sakura, putri sulung Mebuki menguap lebar seraya mengucek matanya. Ia mendongak dan mendapati ibunya tengah berkacak pinggang di depannya.

"Bangunkan juga adikmu itu, kaasan harus menyiapkan sarapan dulu." ucap Mebuki seraya menghilang dibalik pintu.

Sakura yang mendapat perintah dari sang ibu langsung menoleh kesamping. Ia melihat seonggok(?) manusia yang masih tenggelam didalam selimut sama seperti dirinya. Dengan malas Sakura mengoncang tubuh yang diketahui adiknya, Haruno Ino.

"Ada apa sih nee-chan!" gerutu Ino kesal karena telah menganggu mimpi indahnya.

Sakura menguap (lagi). "Ayo bangun pig!" ucap Sakura malas seraya membenarkan letak selimutnya dan kembali tidur.

"Memangnya ini jam berapa?!" gumam Ino dengan mata setengah terbuka.

Kedua gadis yang berbeda rambut tersebut dengan malas menoleh kearah jam yang berada di samping Sakura.

"ASTAGA!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **oo00oo**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura tergesa-gesa berlarian menuju sekolahnya. Sarapan yang dibuatkan ibunya pun tak disentuhnya, bahkan Sakura lupa membawa bekal makan siangnya.

Rambut softpink panjangnya berayun mengiringi langkahnya. Peluh keringat mengucur deras di dahi lebarnya. Sakura berjongkok sejenak untuk mengatur napas-nya.

Kini Sakura telah sampai di depan pintu gerbang sekolahnya. Namun pintu gerbang tersebut sudah terkunci dan para murid yang terlambat akan mendapat hukuman.

Sakura tak kehabisan akal. Ia melongok kanan-kiri memastikan tak ada orang di sekitarnya. Saat semuanya aman, Sakura segera memanjat pintu gerbang dengan lihai dan berhasil. Senyum manis terkembang diwajah cantiknya seketika pudar kala melihat Yamato, guru olah raga selaku guru piket yang bertugas berada didepannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan bocah?!" seru Yamato seraya mendeathglare Sakura yang tersenyum kikuk.

"H-hai Yamato-sensei. Cuaca hari ini cerah ya," ucap Sakura berbasa-basi.

"Kau–"

"AH, sensei lihat! Kurenai-sensei sedang bermesraan dengan Asuma-sensei disana!" pekik Sakura heboh menunjuk asal-asalan tempat.

"Mana dimana?" sahut Yamato celingukan.

Sakura pun tak menyianyiakan kesempatan ini. Ia segera berlari kencang menuju gedung sekolah dan tersenyum kemenangan. Sakura tahu akan Yamato yang menyukai guru biologi-nya, bahkan gosip itu sudah menyebar luas seantreo sekolah.

Yamato yang baru tersadar telah dibohongi oleh Sakura segera berbalik, tapi ia tidak melihat gadis musim semi didepannya. Yamato mengeram frustasi, ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Sekelebat bayangan berwarna merah muda tertangkap indra pengelihatannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **oo00oo**

 **.**

 **.**

Aksi kejar-kejaran pun terjadi. Sesekali kepala merah muda Sakura menengok kebelakang dan ia dapat melihat Yamato yang masih teguh mengejarnya.

"Berhenti kau, bocah!"

Sakura menghiraukan panggilan dari Yamato, ia malah menambah kecepatan lari-nya. Namun sayang, Sakura tidak melihat sebuah kardus berisi penuh dengan buku tebal yang diletakan sembarangan oleh pemiliknya.

 **BRUK**

Akhirnya Sakura terjatuh dengan tidak elit-nya dan wajah yang mencium lantai. Sakura mengumpat dalam hati, ia bersumpah siapapun yang berani meletakan kardus itu, maka ia harus berhadapan dengannya.

"Kau!"

Manik emerald Sakura memincing tajam saat menangkap sosok pemuda tampan yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Rambut ravennya yang mencuat, wajah yang terlihat datar tanpa dosa dan gaya-nya yang sok cool membuat Sakura muak.

"Rupanya kau disini, ayo ikut aku bocah nakal!" ucap Yamato menyeringai seraya menyeret Sakura. Dalam hati Yamato sangat berterima kasih pada siswa tadi, karena telah membantunya menangkap Sakura.

Sakura memberikan deathglare mematikan pada siswa yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Raut wajah kesal ia lemparkan pada Sasuke. Tunggu saja Sakura tidak akan diam, ia akan membalas perbuatannya. Sakura terpaksa mengikuti Yamato dengan langkah terseret malas, mulut gadis itu sesekali menggerutu.

Sedangkan Sasuke binggung dengan kejadian tadi. Menghendikan bahu acuh, Sasuke berjongkok merapikan buku yang sempat Sakura tendang dan kembali memasukannya ke dalam kardus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **oo00oo**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura berjalan dengan gontai masuk ke ruang osis. Ia tidak diperbolehkan mengikuti pelajaran sampai bel istirahat dan setelah itu, ia juga harus membersihkan papan tulis pada saat jam makan siang.

Sakura menghela napas. Setelah berlari pagi tadi, tubuh Sakura terasa lemas dan perutnya berdemo minta diisi. Apalagi tadi pagi ia belum sempat sarapan.

Manik emerald Sakura mengerling ke seluruh ruangan. Pandangan mengejek dan serta rasa kesalnya ia lemparkan pada sejumlah kado yang berserakan disalah satu meja seorang pemuda yang telah membuatnya mendapatkan hukuman. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan pantat ayam menyebalkan itu, gumam Sakura mendecih kesal.

Berselang beberapa menit kemudian pintu ruang osis terbuka dan menampakan seorang pemuda tampan yang tadi sempat dibicarakan. Sasuke melangkah dengan gaya stoic-nya. Ia menatap bosan dengan kado-kado yang ditunjukan kepadanya.

Sasuke menghampiri mejanya, tangannya terulur membuka salah satu bingkisan yang ternyata berisi sekotak cokelat.

"Kau mau?" tawar Sasuke seraya menyodorkan sekotak cokelat dihadapannya.

Sakura yang masih jengkel pada Sasuke mendengus keras. "Aku tidak mau makan makanan yang berasal dari salah satu fans-mu."

"Hn." gumam Sasuke seraya mengangkat bahu.

Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu dan membuang sekotak cokelat itu di tempat sampah. Dan itu membuat Sakura melongo kaget. Sejujurnya Sakura mau menerima coklat pemberian Sasuke, tapi tetap saja, rasa kebenciannya mengalahkan rasa laparnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **oo00oo**

 **.**

 **.**

Kini Sakura sedang berada di halaman sekolah untuk menjalani hukumannya. Tanpa sengaja manik emerald Sakura menangkap warna merah berkacamata sedang berhadapan dengan kepala ayam.

Tunggu!

Kepala ayam?

Mata Sakura melebar sekaligus kesal. Sakura heran, memang apa bagusnya pantat ayam itu? Hingga sahabatnya juga menyukai Sasuke.

Disisi lain, Uzumaki Karin tengah berhadapan dengan Sasuke dengan kepala menunduk, tak lupa dengan sebuah kado kecil berwarna merah yang di ulurkannya pada pangeran sekolah tersebut.

"A-aku me-menyukaimu Sasuke-kun." ucap Karin terbata dang gugup.

Hening sejenak, Sasuke menatap bosan pada gadis di hadapannya. 'Selalu seperti ini' batinnya jengah.

"Terima kasih atas tawarannya," Karin mendongkak senang, "tapi aku tidak tertarik." lanjut Sasuke melongos pergi.

Karin kembali menunduk. Ia mengigit bibir menahan isakan. Hatinya hancur, semua orang mentertawakan dirinya ada juga yang menatapnya kasihan, Karin sudah tidak tahan lagi, ia berlari dengan air mata yang mengucur.

Sakura yang menonton drama live dari awal sampai akhir merasa bosan, namun tetap saja ia tidak bisa menerima sahabatnya di tolak mentah-mentah oleh pantat ayam itu.

"SASUKE!" teriak Sakura kencang dan berhasil menghentikan langkah Sasuke.

Kemudian kejadian berikutnya terjadi dengan sangat cepat. Sakura melempar sebuah penghapus papan tulis ditangannya dengan sekuat tenaga kearah Sasuke, namun Sasuke ternyata berhenti untuk merapikan tali sepatunya. Kemudian Sasuke berjongkok, alhasil penghapus itu melewati Sasuke dan mengenai wajah guru olah raga yang sedang melintas.

"Siapa yang berani melakukan ini?!" geram Yamato seraya mengusap kasar wajahnya yang berwarna putih.

"Ups" ucap Sakura menutup mulut. Kemudian Sakura segera berlari agar tidak diberi hukuman lagi. Namun karena tidak memperhatikan langkahnya, kaki Sakura menginjak kain pel kemudian gagang pel mengenai wajahnya hingga Sakura pingsan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **oo00oo**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah Sakura sadar, Sakura terkejut mendapati dirinya tengah berada di rumah sakit, dan ia lebih terkejut lagi ketika melihat seorang pria dewasa muncul dihadapanya.

"Mm.. maaf, anda siapa?" tanya Sakura binggung.

Pria itu menyipitkan mata, "Kau berpura-pura tidak mengenalku?"

"Ini dimana?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Ini di rumah sakit, memangnya mau dimana lagi?!" ucap pria itu tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Tapi jii-san ini siapa?" tanya Sakura untuk kesekian kalinya.

 **Flashback end**

Uchiha Sasuke merasa kesal. Mendengar berita Sakura kecelakaan membuatnya meninggalkan konferensi pers sekaligus pemutaran perdana filmnya. Ya, Sasuke adalah seorang actor ternama dan Sakura adalah istrinya. Mereka sempat bertengkar hebat. Kekesalan Sasuke semakin bertambah karena Sakura berpura-pura tak mengenalinya. Tidak mengenali Sasuke, suaminya. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, Sakura tak mengenali adiknya sendiri, Haruno Ino.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Flashback-nya itu tentang Sakura saat masa-masa SMA jika para readers masih binggung.**

 **.**

 **Mengenai fic yang lain, sedang dalam tahap pengerjaan hehe^^**

 **RnR ?**

 **Keep or delete ?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **salam**

 **Deviana-chan**

 **26-07-15**


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke berdiri setelah mengikat simpul tali sepatunya. Ia mengernyit bingung saat melihat wajah marah Yamato yang berwarna putih.

"Siapa yang berani melakukan ini."

Sasuke semakin binggung mendengar nada rendah penuh ancaman dari Yamato yang tengah memegang sebuah penghapus papan tulis. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Tak jauh darinya, seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang ia ketahui bernama Sakura tengah terkejut sekaligus takut. Tak berapa lama gadis itu 'pun berlari terbirit-birit menjauh.

"Dasar bocah nakal–"

Sasuke sudah tidak bisa mendengar lagi ucapan Yamato. Mata _onyx_ -nya terfokus pada sosok yang tergeletak diatas lantai. Entah mengapa kakinya reflex berlari mendekati Sakura. Tangannya menepuk pipi _chubby_ Sakura namun tak ada reaksi.

Semua murid perempuan memekik kaget saat melihat Sasuke mengendong Sakura ala _bridal style_ melewati lorong sekolah. Wajah yang selalu menampakan raut datar kini terlihat gusar sekaligus khawatir.

Pemuda berambut raven itu menurunkan Sakura ke salah satu ranjang UKS dengan hati-hati. Tak ada seorang 'pun yang bertugas menjaga ruang UKS, itu berarti hanya ada Sasuke dan Sakura yang pingsan karena kecerobohannya menginjak alat pel lantai.

Sudah setengah jam Sasuke duduk di samping Sakura. Ia bahkan rela membolos pelajaran Anko _-sensei_ yang terkenal sebagai guru paling disiplin hanya untuk menunggu gadis musim semi itu sadar.

Sasuke menatap lekat wajah tidur Sakura yang polos, berbanding balik jika gadis itu bangun. Segala tingkah konyol Sakura membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya menghangat. Dan ia merasa senang saat mengoda Sakura hingga wajahnya merah, –memerah dalam artian marah.

Lengan kekar Sasuke menjulur ragu saat akan menyibakan poni yang menutupi wajah Sakura. Namun ia memberanikan diri, toh Sakura juga sedang dalam keadaan tak sadar. Mungkin teman se-genknya akan menertawakan dirinya jika melihat perilakunya yang tidak biasa, juga leluhur Uchiha akan bangkit dari kubur melihat jelas raut gugupnya, apalagi dihadapan seorang gadis.

Sasuke mengernyitkan alis menatap luka kecil namun terlihat bengkak dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah didahi lebar Sakura. Sasuke berdiri dan melangkah sembari mencari kotak P3K yang ada dilemari samping meja depan.

Suara decitan kursi yang bergerak membuat Sakura membuka lebar matanya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan. _Emerald_ -nya terpaku pada sosok yang berdiri membelakanginya, sebelum melemparkan pandangannya pada pintu keluar.

Ah, sepertinya gadis merah muda ini sudah sadar semenjak lima belas menit yang lalu, atau saat bunyi bel pelajaran sekolah. Terbukti dari wajahnya yang menahan semburat kemerahan.

Saat Sakura akan beranjak dari ranjangnya, ia dikejutkan oleh suara pintu lemari yang ditutup. Ia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dari posisi semula. Berpura-pura tidur lebih baik daripada berurusan dengan makhluk _absurd_ tersebut.

Suara langkah kaki yang semakin dekat membuat jantung Sakura berdegup kencang. Sebuah tangan kasar sekaligus hangat yang membelai wajahnya tak mampu menyembunyikan rona kemerahan yang hinggap dikedua pipinya.

Sasuke terlalu fokus menatap wajah Sakura yang begitu cantik dimatanya. Apalagi tercetak jelas warna kemerahan diwajah gadis itu. Ia mengusap dahi Sakura dengan kapas yang diberi sedikit betadine dengan hati-hati. Kemudian matanya bergulir kebawah dan bertemu dengan bibir merah yang _kissable_ membuat pemuda bermarga Uchiha tersebut menelan ludah gugup.

Wajah Sasuke semakin dekat hingga napas mereka bertemu. Ingin sekali Sasuke melahap bibir mengoda gadis merah muda itu dengan senang hati. Ia bahkan lupa mengobati luka Sakura, yang kini beralih mengusap pipi gadis itu dengan lembut.

Sakura membuka matanya lebar dan disambut wajah tampan Sasuke yang berjarak beberapa inci darinya. Ia sudah tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan kegugupannya saat napas hangat Sasuke menerpa wajahnya. Sekarang bukan hanya pipinya yang memerah, bahkan seluruh wajahnya 'pun berwarna merah padam sampai ketelinga.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan padaku? Dasar mesum!" bentak Sakura kesal setelah wajah Sasuke sedikit menjauh darinya.

Sesaat Sasuke terlihat gugup namun kembali pada sikapnya yang _stay cool._ Beruntung ia dapat mengontrol emosinya dengan cepat, jadi ia tidak akan terlihat konyol dihadapan seorang gadis. Heh, dasar Uchiha.

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku. Bukan malah mengataiku mesum, jidat lebar."

Sasuke menyeringai melihat wajah marah Sakura. Ini dia yang ia nantikan, bukan raut tak berdaya gadis merah muda itu saat pingsan. Ugh, memikirkan itu membuat Sasuke merasa gelisah setengah mati.

"Kau menyebutku jidat lebar? Dasar pantat–ayam–mesum yang mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan," sahut Sakura tersenyum kemenangan saat mata _onyx_ itu menatapnya tajam. Hn, satu sama.

Sasuke menghela napasnya. Lebih baik ia mengalah kali ini. Lagipula kondisi Sakura juga masih terlihat lemah. Ia melemparkan kapas yang masih dipegangnya dan berhasil mengenai wajah gadis itu.

"Kalau begitu urus sendiri luka yang ada dijidat lebarmu itu."

Setelah mengatakan itu, sosok Sasuke menghilang dibalik pintu meninggalkan Sakura yang melemparkan pandangan kesal pada kapas ditangannya. "Yang benar saja! Paling cuma alasanny–AUWW! Sakit."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **WARNING**

Cerita ini berasal dari salah satu drama korea yang diadaptasi dengan main chara NARUTO. **Sedikit** adanya perubahan cerita asli dengan fanfic ini. Yang tidak suka harap tinggalkan cerita ini.

 **.**

But don't flame please

 **.**

 **AU/OOC/Typo/dll**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **SAKURA 18 vs 29**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy reding^^**

* * *

Sakura menatap takut sekaligus bingung pada pria dewasa yang tampan dan seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang seperti ibunya berdiri menghadapnya. Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Seharusnya ia masih berada di sekolah sekarang. Dan kenapa mereka malah membawanya ke rumah sakit?

Berbagai macam pertanyaan memenuhi pikiran gad– ah, wanita musim semi itu. Beberapa spekulasi mengenai dirinya membuatnya merasa sakit diarea kepalanya. Sakura mencengkram erat rambutnya namun sebuah tangan menghentikan pergerakannya.

Sakura mendongkak, ia bisa melihat wajah sedih sekaligus khawatir wanita _blonde_ yang kini beralih memeluknya. Sakura tidak dapat menolaknya, entah mengapa ia merasa hatinya menghangat.

Manik _emerald_ Sakura terpaku pada sosok pria yang juga menatapnya. Namun atensinya beralih saat tubuh wanita yang memeluknya bergetar. Seperti tengah menangis.

"M-maaf, kenapa _baa-san_ menangis?"

Bukan menghentikan tangisannya, wanita _blonde_ itu malah menangis semakin kencang. Pelukannya 'pun mengerat, membuat tubuh Sakura sedikit sesak. Kemudian wanita itu berbalik menatap pria berambut raven dengan tajam setelah melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, Sasuke! Kau harus bertanggung jawab! Seberapa pentingkah pekerjaanmu itu dibandingkan kakakku? Dan kau lihat sendiri, bahwa ia sama sekali tidak mengenali aku! Atau bahkan semua orang yang dikenalnya."

Napas wanita _blonde_ yang bernama Haruno Ino itu memburu, setelah mencurahkan unek-uneknya selama ini dipendamnya bersama kakaknya, Haru–Uchiha Sakura. Ia bahkan tengah memikirkan perasaan keponakannya. Bocah kecil yang baru berumur lima tahun, anak dari hasil pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura selama tujuh tahun.

Sasuke menatap adik iparnya tak kalah tajamnya. "Aku tidak yakin Sakura hilang ingatan, lebih baik kau panggil dokter untuk memeriksanya."

Ino mendengus kasar. "Aku baru saja datang setelah mengurus Sarada yang menangis karena mendengar Sakura kecelakaan, dan sekarang kau seenaknya menyuruhku?"

"Baiklah, simpan ocehanmu nanti. Aku keluar sebentar, dan kau jaga Sakura agar tidak kabur," ucap Sasuke mengalah lebih baik menurutnya, daripada berdebat dengan Ino –yang ia tahu tak akan pernah selesai.

Sedangkan Sakura memandang bingung pembicaraan yang sama sekali tak ia mengerti. Setelah sosok pria itu menutup pintu, ia dikagetkan oleh beberapa pertanyaan dari Ino yang –entah kapan– sudah duduk di atas ranjangnya.

"Ya ampun _nee-chan,_ kau membuatku takut dan Sarada terus menanyakanmu! Untung tidak terjadi apa-apa denganmu. Oh ya, apa itu salah satu sandiwara-mu?"

Sakura mengangkat alis bingung menatap wajah lega Ino. _Nee-chan_? Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya, tak ada siapa 'pun kecuali mereka berdua. Sarada? Siapa lagi itu, ia bahkan baru pertama kali mendengarnya. Dan sandiwara? Apa untungnya buat gadis berusia delapan belas tahun seperti dirinya bersandiwara, lagipula ia memang tidak mengenal mereka.

"Apa yang _baa-san_ katakan? Aku tidak mengerti."

Ino tertawa mendengar ucapan polos yang keluar dari mulut kakaknya. "Kau tidak usah bercanda _nee-chan,_ aku akan menjaga rahasiamu. Jadi –"

Ucapan Ino terpotong saat Sakura mengeluarkan suaranya, "Siapa yang bercanda? Dan oh ya, aku boleh tidak meminjam ponsel _baa-san_ untuk menelpon adikku?"

Ino semakin terlihat bingung. Apa benar Sakura amnesia? Lalu kenapa ia mengingat adiknya. Dan kenapa ia seperti melihat Ino orang asing dimatanya. Oh Tuhan, cobaan apa lagi yang Kau berikan pada wanita musim semi ini.

"Tentu saja aku ini adikmu, Haruno Ino! Anak dari pasangan Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki. Jangan bilang kau melupakanku _nee-chan_!"

Sakura melotot mendengar penuturan Ino. Apakah ini mimpi? Jika iya, tolong bangunkan Sakura sekarang. Mana mungkin wanita yang umurnya melebihi dirinya mengaku sebagai adiknya. Ini mustahil.

"Tapi –"

Suara pintu terbuka menginterupsi perkataan Sakura. Terlihat seorang pria berkacamata yang mengenakan jas putih panjang dengan stetoskop dilehernya. Pria itu berdiri di samping ranjang Sakura dengan senyuman tipis diwajahnya. Tak berselang lama, Sasuke masuk dengan tampang _poker face_ -nya dan langsung duduk disofa yang tersedia di kamar VVIP tersebut.

"Maaf menganggu anda, perkenalkan nama saya Yakushi Kabuto, saya dokter yang bertugas menangani pasien yang bernama Uchiha Sakura."

Kabuto hanya bisa tersenyum ketika melihat wajah pasiennya yang menatapnya dengan raut yang terkesan err.. Aneh?

"Ah, untung ada kau, Dokter! Tolong aku, kumohon! Aku hanya ingin pulang, aku baik-baik saja. Lihat?" Sakura mengerakan badannya, "aku juga tidak mengenal mereka! Mereka selalu saja mengaku adikku dan oh, yang paling parah _jii-san_ itu mengaku sebagai suamiku. Aku bahkan belum menikah! Dan namaku bukan Uchiha Sakura tapi Haruno Sakura."

Sakura meracau tak jelas, tangannya menarik-narik jas dokter yang dipakai Kabuto seraya menunjuk dua orang yang tengah _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah _absurd_ Sakura.

Suasana menjadi tegang saat mendengar suara tangisan yang berasal dari wanita merah muda itu. Kabuto menepuk pundak Sakura, supaya wanita itu tenang, kemudian ia berkata, "Baiklah nyonya Uchi–"

"Haruno," ralat Sakura cepat. Masih dengan suara tangisnya.

Kabuto berdehem pelan, "Baiklah nyonya Haruno–"

"Nona."

Ingin rasanya Kabuto melemparkan wanita ini keluar jendela agar berhenti menyela perkataanya, tapi itu bukan sifatnya. Dan sebagai dokter yang baik, ia hanya bisa bersabar dan menuruti permintaan wanita merah muda ini.

"Baiklah nona Haruno," Sakura mengangguk mendengarkan, "saya ingin bertanya, berapa umur anda sekarang?"

Sakura mengernyit heran. Kini Sakura sudah lebih baik saat mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari dokter muda ini. "Dokter ini bagaimana, sudah jelas aku ini masih murid pelajar tingkat tiga di Konoha Gakure. Dan umurku baru delapan belas tahun."

Tubuh Sasuke tiba-tiba menegang. Apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh istrinya? Bagaimana mungkin ia mengaku masih bersekolah, dan masih delapan belas tahun? Hah, yang benar saja. Lalu darimana ia mendapatkan seorang gadis kecil yang keluar dari campuran antara sperma-nya dan –Oke lupakan soal itu. Lamunan Sasuke buyar ketika mendengar suara dokter itu kembali berucap.

"Apakah anda masih ingat sekarang tanggal berapa?"

Sakura semakin bingung. Jelas ia merasa pertanyaan itu aneh, menurutnya. "Tentu saja aku masih ingat! Sekarang tanggal empat belas juni, tahun dua ribu satu."

Lengkungan senyum lebar terpatri diwajah Sakura tak membuat Sasuke dan Ino yang sedari tadi terdiam, kini menjadi gelisah. Malah mereka semakin takut jika diagnosa dokter membenarkan pemikiran mereka akan kondisi Sakura saat ini. Yaitu Sakura memang benar-benar amnesia.

"Hmm.. Tak apa, itu cukup bagus," ujar Kabuto memecahkan keheningan.

Sakura mengangguk menyetujui. "Jadi apakah aku bisa pulang, Dokter?"

"Jadi anda ingin cepat pulang dari tempat ini? Kalau begitu anda harus bersedia melakukan serangkaian tes, jika anda memang benar-benar sudah sembuh."

"Apa tes itu seperti ujian sekolah?" tanya Sakura _innocent,_ dan berhasil membuat Sasuke dan Ino _sweatdrop_ untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Kabuto tersenyum geli, kemudian ia mengangguk.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura sudah kembali ke kamar inap-nya. Kini Sasuke dan Ino tengah berada diruangan Kabuto. Mereka menunggu hasil lab Sakura setelah beberapa tes yang dilalui wanita merah muda itu setengah jam yang lalu.

Ino duduk dengan gelisah, sesekali ia menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya guna mengontrol dirinya agar tenang. Raut wajahnya terlihat begitu kacau semenjak menerima telepon bahwa Sakura kecelakaan, dan mungkin sekarang lebih parah dari sebelumnya.

Di sebelahnya Sasuke duduk tenang. Namun tak dapat ia pungkiri, dalam hatinya ia juga merasa kacau luar biasa. Telinganya menangkap gumaman rendah Ino yang ditujukan padanya. tapi ia tak begitu memperdulikan ancaman Ino.

"Jika terjadi hal buruk mengenai kakakku, maka kau 'lah orang pertama yang aku cari, kakak ipar."

Disisi lain Kabuto tengah memeriksa selembar kertas yang menentukan kondisi yang dialami Sakura terlebih dahulu sebelum menjelaskannya pada anggota yang bersangkutan. Karena ia tak ingin kesalahan mengenai perihal yang menyangkut pasiennya. Sekali lagi, ia dokter yang baik bukan?

Kabuto membenarkan letak kacamatanya, ia memandang dua makhluk berbeda gender di hadapannya yang juga menatapnya. Kemudian ia menyerahkan kertas itu pada suami pasien dan berbalik menatap beberapa foto rontgen otak manusia.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat, tidak ada yang salah dalam otak besarnya," Kabuto menunjuk salah satu foto, "Setelah kecelakaan yang menimpa nyonya Uchiha, itu membuatnya kehilangan jati dirinya dan menganggap bahwa dirinya masih berusia delapan belas tahun. Kemungkinan sebelum kecelakaan, nyonya Uchiha tengah memikirkan suatu hal yang buruk bagi ingatannya atau trauma akan masa lalunya hingga melupakan peristiwa penting selama beberapa tahun lalu. Beruntung sistem saraf nyonya Uchiha tidak mengalami kerusakan." ucap Kabuto menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Tapi berapa lama amnesia yang dialami kakak saya itu bisa sembuh, Dokter?" tanya Ino yang berusaha menahan tangis.

"Maaf nyonya, saya tidak dapat memprediksi hal itu, banyak kasus amnesia yang berbeda jangka waktunya. Ada yang seminggu, tiga bulan atau setahun. Dan yang paling parah itu amnesia anterograde, atau biasa disebut amnesia permanen. Jika nyonya Uchiha rajin berterapi, kemungkinan besar nyonya Uchiha bisa sembuh dengan cepat. Tapi, jangan memaksakan nyonya Uchiha untuk berpikir terlalu keras, itu akan membuatnya kesakitan," terang Kabuto seraya menulis.

"Kami mengerti."

"Hm.. Ini adalah resep obat yang harus dikonsumsi nyonya Uchiha, anda bisa memintanya pada staf bagian apoteker dekat ruang informasi. Semoga nyonya Uchiha lekas sembuh."

Sasuke dan Ino menjabat tangan dokter muda itu bergantian. "Terima kasih, Dokter."

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana hening menyelimuti Sasuke dan Ino yang berjalan berdampingan dilorong rumah sakit. Berbagai macam pikiran bercampur aduk di dalam benak mereka. Tiba-tiba ponsel Sasuke berdering mengagetkan mereka berdua. Sejenak Sasuke menatap ponsel itu sebelum mengangkatnya. "Hn."

Ino memandang diam Sasuke tengah berbicara ditelepon. Rasa penasaran hinggap dihatinya. Apa itu dari selingkuhannya? Jangan tanya Ino tahu darimana, tentu ia selalu menjadi tempat sasaran Sakura saat dirundung masalah. Tapi Ino tak begitu yakin, apakah Sasuke benar-benar mempunyai wanita lain diluar sana.

Setelah sambungan telepon terputus, Sasuke melirik Ino yang juga memperhatikannya. Seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh adik iparnya, Sasuke berkata, "Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Itu dari Itachi. Dia bilang Sarada merindukan ibunya, tapi aku tidak ingin Sarada kecewa."

Tentu Ino mengerti apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, kondisi Sakura saat ini lebih buruk dari yang ia bayangkan. Bagaimana jika Sakura tidak bisa menerima Sarada sebagai anaknya. Seperti yang dilakukan Sakura terhadapnya dan juga Sasuke. Ino memijit pangkal hidungnya.

Kini mereka berdiri dalam diam memandang pintu kamar inap Sakura. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya Ino berinisiatif membuka pintu tapi segera dihentikan oleh Sasuke.

"Kau bicaralah pada Sakura, aku akan menebus obatnya sekaligus membayar biaya perawatan Sakura."

Ino menangguk paham. Ia segera membuka pintu setelah Sasuke berjalan menjauh. Ruangan Sakura masih tetap sama. Terdapat sofa yang menghadap televisi berukuran sedang, meja makan yang berada di pojokan serta di sampingnya terdapat kulkas, dispenser, almari, lalu sebuah ranjang yang bisa ditempati dua orang di samping balkon , dan juga sebuah pintu yang menghubungkannya dengan kamar mandi.

Namun manik _aquamarine_ milik Ino tak menemukan sosok merah muda yang dicarinya. Ino panik, ia tidak bisa menemukan Sakura dimana 'pun. Kemudian tangan Ino merogoh ponsel yang ada di dalam tasnya, menghubungi Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Sakura tak ada dikamarnya.. Iya aku sudah mencarinya.. Baiklah, aku akan menghubungi polisi."

Ino terduduk diranjang setelah melemparkan tasnya. Ia memijit pangkal hidungnya. "Astaga Sakura, kenapa kau selalu bertindak ceroboh."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura memandang diam sebuah gedung sekolah yang menjulang tinggi. Angin berhembus mengibarkan rambut _softpink_ sebahunya. Walaupun hari masih siang, namun udara disekitarnya mampu membuatnya sedikit mengigil. Tangannya bergerak merapatkan coat berwarna coklat muda yang ia ambil disofa. Mungkin milik wanita _blonde_ itu, pikirnya.

Jika saja tak ada coat itu, mungkin ia sudah tertangkap oleh satpam penjaga rumah sakit, karena ia masih menggunakan pakaian abu-abu bermotif garis-garis untuk pasien. Beruntung satpam itu menganggapnya orang biasa yang ingin pulang setelah menjenguk salah satu pasien.

Sebelah tangannya meraba pagar besi yang membatasinya. Matanya mengerling memastikan tak ada yang melihatnya. Setelah aman, kakinya menapak pijakan besi itu dan mulai memanjat naik. Kemudian ia turun dengan selamat dan langsung berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah.

Sakura memandang tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Memang berapa lama ia pingsan. Dan kenapa interior sekolahnya banyak sekali yang berubah. Mulai dari cat dinding, pintu, dan tanaman besar disekitar lapangan.

Semua kelas yang dilaluinya sedang dalam pelajaran. Sakura menapaki tangga menuju lantai dua. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah sembari mencari-cari ruang kelasnya.

Nah, ini dia kelas 3-5.

Sakura mengintip dari jendela. Kelasnya juga dalam proses belajar-mengajar, seperti kelas lain. Dan entah kenapa, perasaannya menganggap bahwa ia seperti sudah lama sekali tak merasakan rasanya bersekolah lagi.

Sakura menatap dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak menggunakan seragam sekolah seperti murid lain. Sebaiknya ia pergi saja dari sini, daripada terkena semprot gurunya dan dijatuhi hukuman lagi.

 **.**

Sakura berjalan gontai menuju lapangan basket _in-door._ Tempat yang selalu dijadikannya untuk membolos pelajaran yang menurutnya membosankan. Ia menghela napas, memikirkan perkataan dua orang asing yang mengaku sebagai adiknya dan suaminya.

Tapi itu mana mungkin bisa terjadi dalam sekejap waktu.

Saat Sakura tengah perang batin dalam dirinya. Sebuah suara bola yang memantul-mantul mengalihkan atensinya. Tangannya meraih gagang pintu, lalu mendorongnya.

Ternyata ada orang lain selain dirinya di dalam sini. Dan _emerald_ yang tampak kosong itu akhirnya berbinar cerah melihat seorang pemuda tampan berambut merah. Tidak salah lagi, itu pasti dia. Seorang yang telah lama ia sukai, semenjak ia menapakan kakinya di sekolah ini.

Dia.

Akasuna Sasori.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Bagaimana, sudah ada yang tahu perbedaannya? XD**

Hmm.. Gomen ya, mungkin masih ada adegan yang mirip dengan dramanya. Hehehe #PLAK

Tapi semoga chap ini tidak mengecawakan yah? :-D

Saya ucapkan terima kasih buat para reader karena sudah memberi sisi positif pada cerita saya dan semua dukungan kalian. *cium atu-atu*

Dan saya juga masih perlu belajar menulis agar bisa lebih baik kedepannya xD

Oh ya, terima kasih juga buat kak Dinda a.k.a **Aegyo Yeodongsaeng** tercinta, karena memberi saya ide dalam chap ini. *peluk cium kak Dinda* #Plak XD

 **Special thanks to :**

 **Uchiharuno Sierra, Mizutania46, Alexandra keith, Lhylia kiryu, AfifahFebri235, guest, Ricchi, Mayu kuroki, Misakiken, NururuFauziaa, hanazono yuri, Suket alang-alang, ulfahhaykal , Ariyanata, kHaLerie Hikari, guest, Juju Lily, VQCristhya, exofujo12, Rose, Hanrosa kazumasu, Hitsuugaya55, Eysha CherryBlossom, AishaMath, Niwa-Chann, Rhein98, IndahP, goodbye Summer, soriNHa7SS**

 **.**

 **Ps : Rose** Itu Sakura sedang menjalani hukumannya (menghapus papan tulis) di lapangan pada jam istirahat, dan saat itu ia tak sengaja melihat Sasuke di tembak sama Karin. XD

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mind RnR?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Salam, Deviana-chan**


End file.
